


Is There Anyone?

by HowDidIGetHere_rt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIGetHere_rt/pseuds/HowDidIGetHere_rt
Summary: "Have you ever hooked up with a hot lady figure skater?"Nathan's study break doesn't go the way he expected.Or: Nathan has Big Feelings and finally gets to tell someone





	Is There Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> In which I make an attempt to do a thing.  
> Written for the gang

Nathan was just about ready to fling his chemistry book across the library. Studying for this long, especially chemistry, was enough to drive anyone crazy. But he was so close to being done with finals, and Kara was here being his study-buddy, so he couldn’t just give up. It would all be worth It in the end. He adjusted his glasses and turned his eyes to the next paragraph of information, when Kara’s voice rung out from where she was sat on the other side of the table.  
"Have you ever hooked up with a hot lady figure skater?" 

Nate looked up from his chemistry work at Kara, "What?"

"Just wondering, I mean all those athletes in one place during competitions, it has to happen sometimes, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I'm taking a break, don't deflect."

He wasn't sure what to say. Kara was his friend, he didn't want to lie to her, but no one knows about... "No." He said. Not a lie, technically, since she asked about girls. It didn't come out as confidently as he meant it to though, so he lowered his eyes back to his revision and hoped Kara didn't notice. 

Of course, she did. "Didn’t sound to sure about that one, buddy."

Nathan's heart thudded weirdly as he briefly imagined just. Telling her. He said nothing. 

"You totally have, haven't you!"

He could feel her watching him. It wasn’t like she knew any other skaters, he supposed, not like she knew anything about skating anyway. She was definitely trustworthy, maybe it would be nice to tell someone. He sighed, laid his pen down, and leaned back in his chair, "Well there is this one skater..." 

Just the one. It's not like he hadn't noticed others looking at him, but he'd never realistically entertained the thought of getting involved with another skater, any skater. It just didn't seem like a good idea, no need to complicate things, especially by sleeping with the competition. Of course, that went out the window when this thing with Misha- whatever it was- happened. But that was hardly planned. 

Kara grinned, "I knew it! Tell me more! When did this happen?"

“Umm…” Nate looked down and felt a blush rising to his cheeks, “Well, the Olympics…”

It was the day after the team event short program. He had found Misha staring at a wall somewhere, trying to pretend yesterday hadn’t happened. Nate felt so bad for him- he looked like a completely different person than the Misha from earlier in the season, looked smaller somehow. He went and sat with him, so at least he wouldn’t have to be alone (besides, misery loves company and Nate had to admit to himself, he liked Misha's company more than he should) but asking if he was okay somehow led to an offer to distract each other, and it turned out that having sex in Misha’s hotel room was a pretty damn good distraction. Nate still wasn’t sure how things had escalated quite so quickly, but he wasn’t about to complain. Especially not when he needed a distraction of his own a few days later and found himself back in the same place. 

"...And then... world championships after that. And then... other times after that..."

Nate hadn't gone to Italy for Worlds with plans to continue this thing, whatever it was, as enjoyable as it had been. In fact, quite the opposite, he didn't think it would happen again at all. It had been the Olympics, emotions were running high and there was so much going on, they both just needed a bit of comfort and distraction. These things happen... apparently. But Worlds was a chance at redemption for both of them, he couldn't put that in jeopardy, not for what was essentially a meaningless fling with one of his biggest rivals. Not that the opportunity was even likely to occur again, right? It was possible Nate had spent too much time thinking about what he would do if it did. Which was to NOT have a repeat of what happened at the Olympics.  
Except then he got there, and he saw Misha, and oh god he'd forgotten how beautiful he was and when he smiled at him... uh oh. 

Kara's eyebrows shot up, "Wow so this is like a regular thing then?" 

He shrugged, "I guess so. Every time we see each other, pretty much." Which was not enough right now. "But that wasn't much in the last season." 

"Aww, do you miss her?" Kara teased.

Nate looked at his hands. Yeah, he did miss Misha. Way more than he should. 

"Wait... I was joking! Do you?"

"I... It... uhm, I mean... It doesn't matter." Nate stuttered. 

She scoffed, "Of course it matters! Nate! You have feelings for your international fuck buddy, huh?"

"Oh my god Kara don't say it like that!" 

"But you do, don't you? Come on, tell me everything, what's her name?"

Nate sighed, he'd gotten this far. May as well go all in. "Umm, his name is Misha. Well, Mikhail. But. Yeah. Misha." 

She nodded thoughtfully, "Huh, didn't see that coming. Where's he from?"

He sighed again. "Russia." 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Well. Doesn't matter."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't be dumb. Tell me about him! Is he a good skater?"

Nate chucked, "Yeah, he's amazing. He was on the Worlds podium with me last year, it was awesome. He's just... such a nice guy. I just love spending time with him, you know? He makes me smile… " He could feel the corners of his mouth turning up involuntarily as he thought about Misha, spending time with Misha, seeing Misha smile. 

Kara smiled, "Look at you, grinning when you talk about him! You're like, properly smitten."

"...yeah okay maybe a bit." 

Saying it out loud sure was... something. It made it feel real, even though it had been a long time since Nate had realised that he had actual feelings for Misha. He remembered when Misha's training group had come to Cali- they'd been spoiled then, getting to spend time together outside of the rink, even if it was only a few days. Sure, a lot of that free time had been spent in Misha's hotel room, but there was one afternoon when Nate showed him around (It was not a date. Even if it felt like a date. Even if a part of Nate wanted to entertain the possibility that it could be a date. Neither of them said it, barely even dared think it) and the California sun was shining on Misha's smiling face and Nate realised he might just be in too deep. Way too deep. It was a weird and unfamiliar feeling, and Nate almost thought he’d imagined it, or just gotten too caught up in the moment, but the next time he saw him it was like releasing a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Shit. 

"You should tell him!"

Nate shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't even know when I'm gonna see him again... can we just back to studying now? Please? This exam is in two days."

"Fine. But if anything happens you need to tell me."

Nate rolled his eyes and pulled his chemistry work back towards him. "You'll be the first to know."


End file.
